1. Field of the Invention
A device for holding mail, and specifically bills, to organize and remind a user to pay each of the bills on a particular day of the month in accordance with the due date of each bill.
2. Description of the Related Art
The average household in today's society has a considerable amount of expenses which usually have to be paid on a monthly basis, including such expenses as mortgage payments, car payments, insurance, utilities, phone, cable t.v., and possibly many other items depending on the particular household. Most often, a bill is received for each of these expenses at least several weeks before the payment is due, and understandably, the due dates for all of these bills are usually scattered throughout/the month. Keeping track of all these different due dates so that the bills can be paid on time has proven to be a difficult, if not impossible task, for someone other than a full-time recordkeeper.
Most people keep their bills for the month in a stack or pile and try to make a mental note of the due dates for each bill Obviously, this leads to occasional late payments as it is almost impossible to remember all of the different due dates for a number of bills month after month. There are some people who are somewhat more orderly and keep track of the due dates by making notations on their calendar or in a record book. While this helps people to remember to pay their bills on time, there is still plenty of room for error. For instance, if the person fails to make one notation for a particular bill, most likely the bill will not be paid on time since the person is relying solely on the calendar notations to remind him/her to make the payment.
In view of the aforementioned, it is highly desirable to have a organizing and reminder device which can be supported in a readily visible location, wherein all of the bills to be paid in a household for a particular month can be organized and displayed in a manner which corresponds the date on which each of the bills is to be paid.